Zeug Flug
thumb|Zeug Flug in seiner Heldenuniform Der versteckte Held des Trio+1 (Billy Mähs, Peder Lustig und Gerhardt Sehrhart) ist Zeug Flug. Aufgrund seines aberwitzigen Aussehens wird er oft ignoriert und ist mit Stökchen holen und Bälle fangen (schmerzhafte Erfahrung) schwer beschäftigt. Trotz seiner zahlreichen Erfolge im lauwarmen Krieg und den Rettungsaktionen in Luft geriet sein Name in wohl verdiente Vergessenheit, nach der Kamikaze Aktion in der Liberale Legopartai Timbuktu die 30 Millionen Zivile Opfer gefordert hatte. Zeug Flug als Rekrut Man mag es kaum glauben, doch unser Superheld Zeug Flug war tatsächlich Rekrut im Militärdistrikt Fangdenball. Zu dieser Zeit war er jedoch noch unter dem Namen "Bodo Bodenmine" bekannt, da er die Superhelden Fähigkeit besass Minen aufzuspüren und durch das drauftreten explodieren zu lassen. Zeug Flugs Mitrekruten fanden dies natürlich weniger erstaunlich, da die hälfte die Explosion nicht überlebten. Aufgrund dieser fatalen Superheldenpower wurde Bodo Bodenmine zum Bälle fangen degradiert, was leider auch keine so gute Idee war. Da Bodo Bodenmine ein ausländischer Innländer aus Ausland-England-Imland war wurde der Begriff "Ball" beziehungsweise "Balls" falsch verstanden und führte zu noch mehr sachlicher Sachbeschädigung im Genitalbereich der vulgären Art. thumb|left|Bodo fängt die Bälle Ein normaler Rekrut wäre natürlich schonlange geflogen, doch mit seinen unglaublichen Superkräften musste man Zeug Flug tatkräftig Unterstützen um diese gewaltige Kraft im Zaum zu halten. Um diese Kräfte zu kontrollieren wurde Zeug Flug im Frisbee werfen unterrichtet. Die Hälfte der Zeit konnte man den Frisbee nicht mehr finden, doch falls der Frisbee im Militärsdistrikt verweilte spürte natürlich jeder Rekrut, wo der Frisbee war, was eine Zeugungsknappheit wärend des lauwarmen Kriegs zur folge hatte und Zeug Flug zwang, härtere Massnahmen zu ergreifen und sofort in den Kampf zu ziehen. thumb|Zeug Flugs hammerharter Frisbee Wurf '' Dude, what do you mean "you cant find the Frisbee"?!'' Zeug Flugs Karriere als Bombzeug Als der lauwarme Krieg drohte kalt zu werden musste Zeug Flug natürlich die initiative ergreifen und seinen ersten, einzigen und letzten Auftrag ausführen. Natürlich war Zeug Flug selbst an dieser Misäre schuld, den er war der Hauptauslöser für die Rekruten und Soldatenknappheit. Die Superheldenfähigkeit führte jedoch zum Massensterben auf der falschen Seite und Zeug Flug sprengte nur seine Mitstreiter in die Luft, statt die feindlichen Einheiten. Nun galt es natürlich den Krieg im Alleingang zu beenden. Für einen normalen Soldaten wäre der Selbstmord natürlich der einfachste Weg gewesen, doch Zeug Flug musste sein bislang unerprobtes Massenvernichtungsflugzeug Bombzeug benutzen um den Krieg zu beenden. thumb|Zeug Flug als Bombzeug In seinem treuen Gefährten Bombzeug beendete Zeug Flug seine heroische Aufgabe mit einem Kamikaze Angriff auf Timbuktu, was ungefähr 66,6km/h/s/f/u/c/k weit entfernt von dem Geschehen des lauwarmen Kriegs, das mittlerweile kalt wurde, lag und 30 Millionen Zivile Opfer forderte. Der Krieg war beendet. Unglücklicherweise auch verloren nach Zeug Flugs heldenhaftem Einsatz. K/D Ratio des heldenhaften Zeug Flug Feindliche Soldaten: -2 (Sie konnte seinen Reizen nicht widerstehen) Eigene Soldaten: 8341 Zivilisten: 30'023'123,72 Zeug Flugs letzte Annerkennung Niemand ist perfekt, trotz allem wurde Zeug Flug als Held gefeiert und man schenkte ihm ein stattliches Grabmal und eine passende letzte Abgangshymne mit Stil und ordentlich Pepp. Gerüchten zu folge soll Peder Lustig seine Gesangskarriere mit diesem Lied begonnen haben. Zeug Flugs heldenhafte Abgangshymne: Rrreesie, bring' Hirn! Schädel sind leer, drum' lass uns noch ein Bierchen kaufen denn Niemand ist zu blöd zum Saufen! Laa~ la la laaaa~ Die Letzten Zitate an Zeug Flugs Grabmal: *''"Hätte man 1 und 1 zusammengezählt und 4 raus bekommen, hätte man diese Tragödie verhindern können!" ~Holmes und Watson *"Wo bleibt denn dat Essön?! Und wo isch mein Bier?"'' ~Gerhardt Sehrhart *''"Hi, Billy Mähs here for this special Billy-Mähs-''Text! No more '' ''"Shit, i dont know what to say moments!" with this special Billy-Mähs-Text!" ~Billy Mähs *''"Simple aber dennoch perfekte Grabmal Dekoration mit dem gewissen Etwas. Die Gäste und der Tote hätte jedoch etwas interessanter sein können." ~Racheakt, der Grabmaltester'' *''"UND AUCH IN GIGATRON!!!''" ~Gigatron